Computers At The Radio Station
'''Computers At The Radio Station '''is the 38th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children visit the radio station. They meet phill who shows all the rooms at the radio staion. And see the computers. And they look threw the window see the lady. Let's go back up to the treehouse. The story it's called "I Want To Be A Teacher". Cast *Barney *Kathy *Julie *Min *Jason *Carlos *Juan *Tosha *Kenneth *Shawn *Sean Abel *Lillian *Phil (guest apperarance) *Lady (guest apperarance) *Announcer (guest appearance) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Listen #Riding in the Car #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What an Island Is #The Rocket Song #Find The Numbers in Your House #I Love You Trivia *Kathy wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a hairstyle. *Julie wear the same clothes from Camera Safari. And a pony tail. *Min wear the same clothes from On The Move. And a long hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Ship, Ahoy!. And a short hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Twice is Nice! and Hats Off To BJ!. And a pony tail. *Kenneth wears the same clothes from On the Move and Are We There Yet? And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Imagination Island And a short hair. *Sean Abel wear the same clothes while Jeff wore in Easy Does It. And a short hair. *Lillian wear the same red shirt and gray skirt. And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "A Fountain of Fun". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Stick with Imagination!". *When the Barney doll Headphones appeared on-screen at the end for the final time, there's a brief part of Music Video, he winks. *At the end of the Barney doll with a headphones. and wave to left hand. *This group (Julie, Juan, Jason and Min) also apperared in Famous Friends and Gone Fishing!. with BJ and Baby Bop. *This group (Kathy, Juan, Carlos and Min) also apperared in Any Way You Slice It. *This is the Phil and Lady only appearances. *This marks the first appearance of Lillian. *On June 22, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is Barney doll with a headphones. and wave to left hand. The END. *This is the only last time Sean Abel and Jason appear together. *This is the only time Kathy and Lillian appear together. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Fun & Games". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in Up We Go!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation